


Taylor Swift podfics for Awesome Ladies V

by aethel



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aethel's submissions to Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor Swift podfics for Awesome Ladies V

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sweet and steady hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262735) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [but i know i'm never gonna get you back again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947144) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



**Title** : sweet and steady hearts  
**Author** : orphan_account  
**Reader** : aethel  
**Cover Artist** : bessyboo  
**Pairing** : Taylor/Karlie  
**Length** : 2 minutes  
**Author's summary** : falling in love and being in love. (so very very sappy.)  
**Downloads** : [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aii330r08sftsmf/sweet_kaylor.mp3), [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sweet-and-steady-hearts)

**Title** : but i know i'm never gonna get you back again  
**Author** : paperclipbitch  
**Reader** : aethel  
**Cover Artist** : bessyboo  
**Pairing** : Taylor/Jennifer  
**Length** : 4 minutes  
**Author's summary** : Jennifer rolls her eyes and tells her to write _another_ song about it.  
**Downloads** : [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ttykbtyxzpp3cc8/taylor_jennifer.mp3), [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/but-i-know-im-never-gonna-get-you-back-again)


End file.
